


How to Freak Out An Emotionally Unstable Super Soldier. By: Sam Wilson.

by MagicalPeasent



Series: A How to Guide. By: The Avengers. [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Story isn’t technically required reading, Fluff, Gen, Hydra loves it’s weird-ass experiments, M/M, Mpreg, Not AOU CW or IW compliant, Pregnancy, The first story was written in 2015 so, Will probably help tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalPeasent/pseuds/MagicalPeasent
Summary: Steve’s kids are nearing two when Bucky starts feeling strange. Steve and Natasha have their own working theory about what’s going on with the assassin, and Sam’s worries about his now very distant boyfriend come to a head.Bucky is already two steps ahead of the trio though, as always.





	1. How to Confront Your Best Friend About Possible Pregnancy. By: Steve G. Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie so this was SUPPOSED to be a single chapter finale to my super old Thundershield fanfic, (Which idk why I shipped that in the first place wtf was in my head?) but then I just kept writing and writing and I couldn’t stop so I decided to just make a sequel. So here you go. The first chapter is also published on the last story but I will be continuing.

// flashback to last fic //

 

*18 months later* 

"Say daddy." Steve hummed, bouncing Logan on his knees. "Ah!" "No sweetie. Da dee." "BLL." The baby buzzed his lips and Steve chuckled, rolling his eyes. "He can use Tony's Stark pad but he can't say daddy." He smiled softly and leaned back, Thor chasing James around as he ran every which way, not caring how tired his daddy was. 

Steve was never bored. 

He looked up as Bucky sat down on the couch, his face pale and under eyes dark. "Yikes. Third time this week?" Natasha added. He nodded solemnly. "What's going on?" Steve asked worriedly, putting Logan in his swing. "Bucks been getting sick a lot recently, he's probably got some kinda super flu." Bucky glared at her softly. "I threw up once before a mission in those shi.. Silly stalls on the plane." He hummed, avoiding cussing so much around the twins, knowing his friend would be horrified if his babies first words were swears. 

"Sounds familiar." He gave Nastasha a small look and she looked back at him. She dragged him by his ear to the other room. "Are you implying what I think you're implying?" "I dunno, him and Sam have been friendly for awhile and... It might be possible." He shrugged. "Well he could just be sick. Give it a month." "Fine... One month before we call Bruce." 

Steve woke up in the morning to the sound of Logan crying. He looked at the clock, pleased to see it was a reasonable time in the morning. He turned on the hall light and walked to the nursery, picking up Logan and holding him, relieved that James hadn't woken up. Much like his name sake- he slept like a rock. 

Steve shushed him softly and smiled, bouncing over to the kitchen. He put Logan in his high chair and grabbed a sippy cup and some milk, along with a small jar of baby food. "Lucky you- getting all of this fancy baby food. My mom had to squash an apple with a knife to make apple sauce." He hummed, feeding him slowly. 

Thor stepped into the room shortly after, kissing his husbands cheek. "Is it not time for your run with Sam? I can take over for the food." He said, taking the baby food as Steve nodded and went to the bedroom to change. He met Sam in the lobby and they made their way over to Central Park, chatting casually. 

"Hey Steve, I dunno how to phrase this exactly but have you noticed something off about Bucky recently?" Steve nodded, not wanting to give his inner thoughts away. "Good I'm not going crazy." He sighed and rolled up the sleeves on his sweatshirt. "He's been super distant recently, and he's taken to "accidentally" falling asleep in the common room. I touch him and he flinches- It sounds dark but maybe he isn't interested anymore?" Sam said, phrasing it as a question. 

Steve shook his head, "No I know he still loves you, I can see right through him. He can get like that- the self deprecation, the self hate. I mean if I was him I'd fall into that sinkhole.." Steve had his own personal theory about what was up, but that was something he didn't want to bring up. It could be bad if he was wrong, and could be really bad if he was right. 

"He won't talk to me- maybe it has to do with me? Can you try and talk to him? I don't want you to spy or anything but.." "you want me to spy for you?" "Pretty much." Sam said, dropping the act. Steve chuckled and nodded, "I'll see how much I can get out of him." He assured his friend, starting to run at the park gates. 

-

Steve sent Sam on an errand to make sure he was out of the building for a little while. Steve searched the common room first and found Bucky in the kitchen, who jumped and scrambled to put everything he was eating away. "Buck?" "You little punk you scared me." He said, putting on a normal bravado, but it was clearly an act. "For a professional spy and assassin you're a god awful actor." Steve replied, raising an eyebrow. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed, letting his actual demeanor free. "You're right... I feel like shit.." he sighed and rubbed his back slightly, leaning against the kitchen island. "Well Buck..." Steve sighed, unsure how to approach this. He looked around for anyone else and sighed, "I think you might be pregnant..." Bucky stayed silent for a moment before grabbing Steve and hauling him into the elevator. He searched his whole floor for Sam, finding that the coast was clear. 

Steve sighed and looked over at him, jumping slightly when Bucky grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the master bathroom, locking the bedroom door and the bathroom door, looking around for any hidden cameras or bugs. "You're right... but Steve you can't tell anyone." He begged, grabbing him by the shoulders, clearly panicked. "Buck I-" "I know I'm pregnant I'm not stupid... I just don't know what to do." He sat at the edge of the bathtub, head in his hands. 

Steve got down on his knees in front of him so they were face to face. "I mean... this is the 21st century- if you don't want it..." "I'm a monster, I'm not allowed to want it." "Buck-" "No! You're the family man- you're- you're fucking Captain America! And you were b-born with the parts! It's normal! Mine were shoved into me by scientists trying to create a new race! This isn't natural! I'm a monster!" He shouted, grabbing Steve's wrist. 

"James Barnes you are not a monster!" Steve shouted back, holding him by his jaw. "And you're allowed to want your own kid!" "Ah! Don't say that!" He yelled, turning his face away. "I-it's not a kid... it's... it's... I dunno! I just don't want to hear it!" Bucky sighed and slid down onto the floor, leaning against the tub. "I can't do this- I'm not mom material! Or dad material for that matter! I'm broken- I'll break them!" "No you won't!" "Easy for you to say you're perfect- you and Thor look like the advertisement for a gated community! The perfect nuclear family. I can't have that.. not with Sam.." 

"Do you not love him?" "Of course I love him! But we've been together for just slightly over a year! And he may like me... I doubt he loves me- at least enough to have a fucking kid! You and Thor were together for two years before the whole baby thing! You had time to grow and shit!" He said, becoming more and more unglued as he spoke. "Sam will leave... who would want this?" He spoke, gesturing to himself. 

"Sam does! He loves you and I know it. You've been so distant, he's scared you don't love him! You guys will care and love for this kid so much it's actually insane." Bucky smiled weakly and sighed, "I want that to be true so bad.. I'm just scared. So... scared." He said, the meaning of the words he hadn't uttered in decades settling in his mind, his voice fading away from the sobs. "It is scary Buck- there's no denying that. Doesn't mean you can't get through it." Bucky nodded and sighed, wiping the tears away and hardening quickly. 

Steve got up and helped Bucky up. "You gotta tell Sam. He thinks you hate him." "I don't... I just don't know how to tell him." He said, sighing and walking out of the bathroom and bedroom, less paranoid that he was. "Well let's go to Bruce first, make sure we're right." 

-

"Well Bucky, you are definitely pregnant. I'm not quite sure about the medical legitimacy of Hydra's procedure, so you will have to be closely monitored by an actual OBGYN. You have made it far along though, you're 14 weeks, almost 4 months." Bucky nodded along to Bruce's speech, but the words honestly just went in one ear and out the other since he was kind of frozen in shock looking at the screen. His heart swelled looking at his child, and he kind of felt like a wuss for feeling that strongly instantly. He would kill anyone without a second thought that threatened this kid. 

The whole check with Bruce was slightly unnecessary in Bucky's opinion. He knew he was pregnant, he was scared but he wasn't a dumbass. It started with a sly post mission not-so-quick quickie in a half blown up hotel room. The room they snuck into was mostly fine, they just had to take off the top sheet that was 90% ceiling drywall now. Sam stripped him quicker than he could himself, taking some of the belts for makeshift hand cuffs Bucky pretended he couldn't break out of. A condom wasn't on the for front of their mind in that moment, they had been together for months if there was something to catch they would've caught it by now. 

Then a few weeks later the smells started. Strong smells that drifted from the kitchen, forcing Bucky to wake up from nausea. His favorite fruits made him gag, and foods he hated made him drool but hey- he had always been one for weird tastes. Not being fed through a tube or an IV was a blessing, and most often during his best friend's pregnancy he'd sit right along side him and ravish in the disgustingly delectable taste of whatever Steve was craving at the time. That didn't seem to out of the ordinary, but nausea was. 

Despite his months of throwing up after relearning how to digest real food, he had been good for years. His body got used to being human again, and he hadn't felt nauseous since. That's what set him off. He attempted to brush it off though. "Stomach flu" he told himself while refusing whatever breakfast, lunch or dinner the team offered. He could stomach crackers, and maybe some ginger ale, ignoring the itching thought in the back of his head that said "that's what Steve ate when he felt sick."

It got worse, slowly. Being punched in the chest during combat or training felt like his ribs were breaking, and the endless stomach cramps after rigorous fights were lovingly added to the mix as well. Natasha had teased him that he was acting like a girl on her period- quickly teaching him what a period was after the fact. Don't blame him for being born in a time where sex education was non existent, there was no opportunity to learn. She gave him a hot pad to rest on his stomach, and it went away. The pain in his chest made less sense. Even the lightest brush was enough to make him wince. Him!

What really set all the alarms in his head off was when Sam took him out on a date to a stand up show in the city. He liked it, it reminded him of USO shows, but the comedians were less tacky and were wearing less flamboyant red, white and blue. *cough cough*. The show was ruined quickly- he got half way through a bottle of beer before he held a hand to his mouth, shifting away to the bathroom to empty his guts. He was nonchalant enough to keep Sam from following him- barely. 

What clued him in was when he exited the bathroom. He left as a woman was exiting the bathroom at the same time. She had a noticeable baby bump on her torso and they wiped their lips in the same fashion. She gave him a knowing look and he paused, watching as she half waddled away. He stopped dead cold. Nausea, food aversion, weirder (than normal) cravings, stomach cramps, chest sensitivity, exhaustion- fuck. Bucky moved a hand to his stomach and swallowed. Something was there, something hard and soft and round. Fuck fuck fuck. 

Safe to say he kept his distance from Sam that night. And the nights following. He laid in bed  that night, eyes open, 100% awake. He was as far as he could get from the man without falling off the bed. He lay still, a hand resting on his lower torso. Jesus Christ, he was totally up the duff. He had to confirm it. Getting up silently he snuck to the closet, pulling on some clothes and running to the nearest 24 hour CVS. The cramps returned again but he couldn't care less at the moment. He walked in casually and grabbed a test, the first one he saw. He returned and grabbed two more, along with some soda and a pack of cigarettes. He paid in cash. No trail. 

Bucky shared no conversation with the cashier, who honestly looked a little too scared to even dare question him about his purchases. He walked home, in what Sam called his "eminent death strut." He shoved the tests in his hoodie and carried the soda and cigarettes, ditching the plastic bag. He chugged the soda in the common room and chain smoked two cigarettes out of nervousness, pacing around, waiting for his bladder to fill. It took a few minutes and soon he locked himself in the bathroom. First one. Two lines. Second one. Plus sign. Third one. Pregnant. Six to Eight Weeks.

He threw up again, and again, the shock treating his digestion system unkindly. He spit and panted, a few tears dripping out. "J-JARVIS? Is it true?" He asked, his voice raw and sore. "Two heartbeats detected Sergeant Barnes." He nodded, sniffling and pulling himself together. Okay. Okay. Maybe. Definitely not. Not okay. "JARVIS? Are there any metal coat hangers in my closet?" He asked through sniffles. 

"Two are detected sir. I would ask you to remain calm, and avoid any rash decisions, but your hormone levels would imply that that approach is ineffective." A small glass of water sprung out from the wall. Bucky chugged it and laughed sadly at the AI. "I'm a super assassin- I don't think hormones would affect my judgement that severely." "Captain Roger's experience begs to differ sir." The brunette shrugged and tilted his lip. The voice was probably right. 

He stood up and sighed, walking out of the bathroom and back upstairs to his floor, crashing on the couch. Which he did again, and again. He couldn't risk Sam feeling the small mound of baby- until a certain tall blond interrupted his morning craving and coffee.


	2. How to Accidentally Tell Team Members You’re Pregnant. By: James B. Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barely past the first trimester and Bucky already has a hard time keeping his act together, slipping his chipmunk sized secret to some new and old team members.

Bucky woke up the next week after the appointment with Bruce and his mind was set, he wanted his kid. He knew he had too tell everyone but first... Oh god.. He felt the bile rise in his throat as he threw up in the toilet, the remnants of the dishes from his romantic night with Sam still there. It was probably nice for Sam but it was torture for Bucky, knowing something that could tear their relationship to pieces in an instant. 

Bucky coughed and wheezed in and out. Ugh... He hadn't thrown up for a few days, and he still wasn't used to the feeling. He stood up and wiped his lips over, panting and taking a water bottle and getting dressed. He kissed the brown curly hair from under the sheets before he headed out.

Bucky went down to the gym, the only for sure way to let out some aggression he was feeling. He was mad at Sam, mad at himself, mad at Bruce for confirming everything. It was exhausting just existing. He had thrown up before he arrived, threw up during his work out, and even chugging a gallon of sugary soda wouldn't make that taste leave his mouth. He was surviving off of mints, saltines and ginger ale for the most part, oh, and another great addition, he had to pee almost constantly. 

Finishing up said act he looked at himself in the mirror. His face was hollow, and he definitely didn't look... good to say the least. He was washing his hands, and to his surprise Natasha walked in a few seconds later.

He looked over and was going to comment about how this was the men's room but obviously she didn't care. She was smoking a cigarette, which she rarely did and blew the smoke in Bucky's face, in a motion he knew was on purpose. She smirked softly and inhaled again, "aren't you worried about people smoking around you? It's so bad for the baby." She teased gently. She knew he was pregnant, and in all honesty she was more than slightly bitter he hadn't told her yet, so she knew how to get it out of him. A split second of fear paralyzed him before he went back to drying his hands. 

"I'm not pregnant Natalia don't be stupid..." He grumbled. She continued on, ignoring him. "It's too late for the big A, I know somewhere where you can sell it-" she said, poking him with her fingertips on his lower stomach. "I'm not going to sell my bab...y... fuck" he paused quickly and let out a deep prolonged sigh. "And there we have it. James what are you going to do?" She asked, leaning against the wall. "It is Sam's right?" She asked slowly. "Of course it's his!" He hissed, glaring at her and crossing his arms over his stomach. 

"Well? What are you going to do?" Bucky sighed, "honestly I'm not sure... Steve knows, that's about it. I don't know how to tell Sam, or how he'll react for that matter." Nat nodded, looking down at his stomach, which was starting to poke out. "You don't have long.." "I know I know..." he grumbled, tugging his shirt down. 

"Well, whatever you decide and what ever you need I'll be here alright? Us commies have to stick together." Bucky laughed tiredly and nodded, smiling and looking over at her. "Okay Nat, I'll tell you everything from now on alright?" She nodded and smiled. She put out the cigarette under the faucet, waving away the smoke before Stark had a hissy fit for smoking in the gym. "Can I have one?" "Bad for the baby remember?" "Since when?" "Since modern science was invented- well after your time." She chuckled and Bucky glared at her, sighing. 

He was about to leave before his neck lurched, and he dove into the bathroom stall to throw up once again. She was a little shocked, but followed him and held his hair back, tying it in a ponytail, like a good Big Sister would. 

-

Bucky stirred his coffee with a small spoon, sitting on the kitchen island and looking over at Steve. "I'm going to start to get fat soon..." "Hey at least you only have the one." He said with a soft chuckle. "People are going to touch my stomach and I'm going to end up punching them out.." "Good! You definitely should. I wish I could've a few times." Steve said, the supportive friend as always.  "I still can't think of a way to tell him I'm pregnant." There was a small gasp from above and Bucky groaned, turning his head up to look at Stark's newly acquired pet spiderdweeb. "Oh god fucking dammit.." he said, face palming. 

"Mr. Barnes I won't tell I promise!" He said, falling down from the ceiling in shock and whining on the floor. Tony walked in from the elevator in a huff. "What did I tell you about spying?" "I should only do it once I'm good at it..." Peter mumbled, getting up and off the floor. "So what's the hot gos? What's the tea?" Stark asked. Bucky looked at Steve and raised an eyebrow. "Um... there's ginger tea in the cupboard?" Bucky said, pointing there. Stark rolled his eyes and sighed, "not... that's not.. whatever. What's the gossip- the shit worth spying over?" 

Bucky and Steve exchanged glances and he wasn't sure what to do. "I'm..." 'come on think of a lie quick you can do it.' "...pregnant." He said, panicking a little bit. Wait! Shit! That was supposed to be a lie! Fuck! He couldn't think straight at all. 

"Oh." Tony clearly had no idea how to reply. "Goooood?" He asked, not sure what to feel until he knew how the other felt. "I mean I guess it's good." He sighed and looked down at his stomach which was starting to poke out. "I don't know how to tell Sam." "I mean you can always tell him the way Steve told Point Break, by punching him in the face." Steve blushed softly and looked away. Bucky laughed, and it felt like the first time he smiled all week. 

"Mr. Barnes! You can always steal something from a sitcom!" Peter piped up, shrugging. "I mean I don't know a lot about this stuff. There was a girl who got knocked up at school once!- her name was Sophie she was nice and she just kind of wore big hoodies all the time and-" Tony looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Sorry Mr. Barnes I'm rambling..." he said, looking at the floor. "It's alright kid." He said, chuckling and looking back over at the adults. 

"So? What do I do now?"


	3. How to Take Care of Your Hormonal, Unstable Super Soldier. By: Sam Wilson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is pushed into a corner, and with time running out there’s no other choice than to tell the father.
> 
> Who happens to be the love of his life, which is convenient.

"Buck do you want a beer?" Sam asked as he was grabbing everyone's drinks for their weekly family dinner. Bucky nervously made eye contact with Steve who nodded a little bit before turning back to the twins. Fuck. Now was the time. "Nah I don't want to fuck up the kid." He said casually in reply, despite his leg shaking under the table, "Well it's not like you're feeding it to Logan- you 1940's dudes are only allowed to make the 'whiskey's good for a cold' mistake once." Steve chuckled and blushed. He was definitely guilty of that. 

Bucky looked over at him, "Well, I'm not talking about Logan am I? Or James." "Well babe there's no other kids in the tower- who would you be hurting by having a beer?" Bucky sighed and avoided eye contact. "Our kid dumbass." He said, trying to sound playful despite his heart dropping to his stomach. Sam paused in the kitchen and the whole team at the dining table paused as well, with the exception of Peter, Natasha, Tony and Steve. Thor was about to get up and congratulate before Steve gripped his shoulder in a warning, putting his finger to his lips. 

"Our... our kid?" Sam asked, looking over at him and allowed his eyes to drop down to his stomach. Bucky nodded softly, not wanting to look at his face, scared of the expression that might be present. Sam ran over and hugged him, setting the open beers on the table and pulling away, "oh my god- fuck- you're pregnant, Holy shit, there's a baby!" "I know!" Bucky said, smiling and tearing up because he couldn't help it. Sam hugged him again and kissed him deeply, Bucky pushing away and holding a hand over his mouth. The taste and the smell of the beer was a lot to handle, and he ended up sprinting into the bathroom, head attached to the toilet for the next fifteen minutes. 

Sam froze in confusion, not quite sure what to do. "Well, Go help your man, daddy." Natasha said with a slight smirk as he nodded and ran to the bathroom, helping Bucky through the episode. In the time before they came back one of the beers mysteriously ended up by Peter's plate. Tony glared at him and Peter gaped innocently. "Wha? How'd that get there?" Tony put his head in his hands and sighed. "For fucks sake..." Steve snorted a little and cleaned up around James's mouth. "Thanks for the training on how to deal with teenagers Tony." He joked.

After a few minutes Bucky returned, looking a little pale and worse for wear, but so incredibly happy. Natasha jumped up and hugged him, "I get to be an aunt again!" She cheered in a sing song way. Bucky smiled weakly and was soon receiving hugs from most of the team, Thor almost cracking his ribs. Children that (thankfully) weren't his own were still a blessing.

Pepper greeted him after dinner with a few pieces of paper she had printed out. "These are vitamins to buy, what foods are good for you and what you cannot have. Behind those are a few obstetricians to look into visiting. All passed background checks. One of them was Steve's." Bucky was a little taken aback by the efficiency but also loved it. "Wow, alright thanks!"

"You're what? 17 weeks along?" Bucky presses a hand to his stomach, a little panicked that she can just eyeball it. "Oh no sweetie I asked JARVIS to estimate during my research." He let out a small sigh of relief. "Anyway, you need to start going to the doctor, I know you have an aversion to them and it makes sense but you have to get regular checkups." Bucky nodded a little bit and thanked her, setting the folder on the counter. 

He found himself being stormed with advice, congrats and knowledge. It was all a little overwhelming. Okay- a lot overwhelming. Tony tried to talk tech with him about security and all that jazz and he just couldn't take it. He sprinted out of the common room and up to his floor, curling up on a pile of pillows and blankets he made for himself, trying to calm down and absorb everything that just went down, but calming down didn't quite seem like an option, so he just cried, which devolved into sobbing. 

Sam bursted through the bedroom door, looking down at his partner. "Baby why are you crying?" He asked, sitting on the bed and caressing his cheek, wiping tears with the pad of his thumb. "I-I don't knooooow." He said, breathing shallowly and quickly as he looked over at his boyfriend, gripping onto him and crying into his shoulder. Sam smiled a little bit and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it back behind his ears. "Was it all the people?" Bucky sheepishly nodded. "I-I'm still no-ot that g-good with c-c-c-crowds." He stuttered, "I know baby it's okay." He hugged him close and let Bucky continue to cry. 

Bucky had moved into straddling his boyfriend, his head tucked into his neck as Sam slowly rubbed his back, trying to help him calm down. "Th-th-th-they were all f-f-flying questions a-and ad-v-v-vice at me..." he stuttered out, Sam shushing him gently, "Don't try and talk right now baby, your stutter is coming back." "I know..." Bucky sniffled and continued to cry, the emotion slowly passing.

"Darlin'?" Bucky looked up at the new pet name, his eyes and nose red, but there was a small smile on his face. "Yeah?" "Can I feel it?" Bucky nodded, laying back on the bed and taking off his t-shirt. "Wow..." Sam whispered, smiling and resting a hand on it. "We're having a baby..." he grinned from ear to ear and pressed a small kiss on the bump. "You're already so big.." "Wow thanks." The elder mumbled, rolling his eyes. "No I mean like, god baby, you didn't have to hide it from me for that long. What are you? 3 months?" "4 months..." Bucky mumbled, blushing and looking up at him. "Oh James..." he sighed and moved up on the bed to kiss him softly. 

"If this ever happens again, you are telling me the minute you find out alright? I want to help you every step of the way." Bucky nodded and smiled, cuddling back into him and wincing a little bit, pressing a hand to his back. "What's the matter?" "Just my back, nothing to worry about..." he said, blushing a little bit. "Well c'mon, sit up, find something good on the tv and I'll give you a back rub how about that?" Sam said, sitting up on the bed. "Sammy it's fine... I don't need it." "Uh yeah, ya do, if that face you pulled is any indication." "I'm pregnant stuff is going to hurt..." "but it doesn't have to." 

Bucky groaned and admitted defeat, struggling to push himself upright in bed which was slightly amusing for Sam to watch but he couldn't show it. He helped him up the rest of the way and handed Bucky the remote, rubbing at the base of his spine slowly. He sighed and looked at all the marks littering his back, gun shot wounds, lashing marks, taser marks. He slowly pressed a finger to the scar between the metal and flesh, finding it incredibly hot. "It gets irritated when I freak out like that." He mumbled, "I'm sure it was just another intimidation tactic to keep me from leaving." 

Sam sighed and pressed a kiss to the shoulder wound, Bucky smiling to himself, sniffling a little bit. Sam returned to dutifully rubbing his back, smiling as he heard small moans trapped in the base of his boyfriend's throat. He was doing something right. Bucky turned on a show Tony had recommended and watched with half a focus. When he was fully satisfied with the back rub he leaned back against Sam, guiding the large dark hands to rest over the bump, which was a lot more prominent when sitting up a little. He fell asleep quickly, Sam smiling and moving him a little bit so they could both be more comfortable and Sam could still have his hands all over the bump if he wanted.


	4. How to End a Fight and Get Two Babysitters. By: Steve G. Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wants to go out on an assigned mission and Sam has a thoughtful counterpoint: Absolutely The Fuck Not. 
> 
> -
> 
> Bucky and Sam play babysitter for super twins.

Bucky stormed into the common room in a mad rage, his gear half on as he looked for anything to throw. The team got on high alert, Nastasha holding a knife between her fingers. "What's the matter?" Steve asked, holding James very close to his torso, covering his head with his hands. "Sam thinks I'm some useless piece of shit! That's what's the matter!" Sam bursted through the emergency staircase, clearly chasing after him. "Babe that's not what I said!" "He thinks I'm too fat to go on missions!" "That's not... ugh!" Sam yelled in frustration, hand to his forehead. 

"Okay alright calm down.." Steve said, the rest of the team relaxing to their previous positions, only slightly unnerved that hormonal Bucky's appearance is very similar to winter soldier Bucky's appearance. "I will spit in your mouth if you tell me to calm down again Rogers!" He yelled, crossing his arms as Steve attempted to play marriage counselor. 

"Okay Sam? What did you actually say?" "He was complaining that his gear wasn't fitting properly and all I suggested was that he shouldn't actively be doing missions now that he's pregnant." "I'm not incapacitated jackass!" Bucky shot back in a huff, refusing to look at him. "And he knows that! Right Sam?" "Of course I do." Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Bucky- I know you want to help but you can't be doing missions in your state. Not because you're suddenly incapable of fighting, but because the kid could get hurt. And you're showing now- imagine what would go down if HYDRA agents saw you were pregnant. They would not hesitate to kick you directly in the stomach, or the chest for that matter, it's a weak point." Steve pointed out. Bucky begrudgingly nodded, nervously wrapping his arm around his stomach. "We can't technically stop you from doing whatever mission you were assigned, we just want you to think about it." 

Bucky nodded softly and sighed, finishing clasping the last few belts on his gear, however strained they may look. "I mean you're right..." he mumbled. "I'm sorry what was that?" Steve asked, teasing him a little bit. "I said you're right okay! Jesus.." Bucky paced the kitchen and sighed, resting his hands on his hips. 

"This is my last mission alright? I'll throw in the towel after this one until the kid's born. I promise, it's just a quick mission, I'll be gone 2 days at the most. Okay?" He asked. Sam sighed and nodded, kissing him gently, "if you die I'm gonna kill you." Sam warned. Bucky smiled and nodded, the two walking back up to their room. 

Unsurprisingly he ended up just fine, despite definitely losing his balance a few times, throwing up once, a few bruises and a black eye, he was unharmed. He officially retired his gear for the meantime, much to Sam's relief, and he only went to the gym a few times a week, just to keep up his regimen. 

That regimen slowly fell apart when everything started to hurt. His back ached, his feet hurt, his head hurt, for God's sake his organs hurt. Not to mention the pregnancy brain was hitting strong. Pregnancy brain affected most people pretty bad, but when you've had your mind fucked with for a few decades it definitely hit worse. 

He would repeat sentences he just said, put clothes in the dishwasher, and on particularly bad days he had trouble remembering names and what year it was. Sam thought he was just being kinky with how secretive he was, turns out he just feared they'd get arrested. That turned from sexy to troubling real fast. Eventually he powered through it- somehow -but he was feeling pretty low about himself. Not remembering your own name had a habit of making you feel... stupid beyond all belief. After the worst of it had past, Steve had an idea for a way to give him his confidence back, and him and Sam some much needed baby-training. 

-

"Alright Buck, Thor and I are going to Asgard for just a few hours for business reasons alright? So we want you two to watch the twins." Bucky froze from his action of stirring his coffee. He swallowed and bit his lip. "Are you sure Steve? I mean I wouldn't be comfortable leaving my kid alone with me and it's my kid!" He said, sighing a little bit and fixing his shirt which had ridden up slightly on his bump.

"Buck of course I trust you, and Sam  
will be with you and if he tries to leave to do something else you are given full permission to kick his ass." Steve said. Bucky smiled, that permission had never been bestowed upon him before with the exception of the silent nod Steve gave when Tony tried to touch all over his bump and got a spin kick to the hip. 

"Okay... we'll do it.. where are they?" He asked, looking up around the room and the ceiling. Hey- who knows what weird powers these kids have? Steve walked with him to their level. Sam was already there, getting daddy practice from Thor, and Steve handed over James to- Well James. "I feel like you two will get along well." He said, positioning him on the side of his flesh arm. The baby giggled and reached out to yank at Bucky's hair. "Fu-!" He bit his tongue and smiled through the pain. "Why do you think I did this?" Thor asked, smiling and pointing at his now shortened hair.

"Now I understand..." he mumbled, holding the kid and smiling. As if his back didn't hurt enough carrying one kid. Steve carefully pried James' hand out of Bucky's hair, scolding him gently. "No grabbing hair- no, this hurts." He said, gently yanking at a tuft of the almost two year olds hair. "Hurts!" James whined, pouting a little bit. "Yeah it does buddy, so don't do it to uncle Bucky alright?" He nodded and tucked into Bucky's chest. 

"Steve, I don't want to sound ungrateful and all- because you have some adorable kids, but can I sit down?" Bucky asked, wincing a little bit as he used his metal hand to rub at his back. Steve nodded quickly, blanking, "shit I'm sorry.." he said, walking him over to the lounge chair in the living room, Sam quickly rushing over to help him sit down. "I'm fine Sam- I can still sit down on my own." He assured his worried spouse, kissing him gently. 

He smiled at James who hopped down from the chair, running around and going back to Steve. "We have to go buddy- I'm sorry." Steve said, getting down on his knees. "Go?" "We're going to Asgard for a little bit. We'll be back don't worry." Steve smiled and kissed his cheek. Logan started to cry from his playpen, reaching out for Thor and then James started to cry as well, attaching himself to Steve's leg. "Hey buddy it'll be okay. You'll be with Uncle Bucky and Uncle Sam. Bucky quietly laughed to himself. Of course Uncle Sam would look over Captain America's kids. 

Thor picked up Logan and shushed him softly, giving him his hammer toy which perked him right up. He hugged it close and smiled as he was put back in the play pen. Steve set up crayons and some paper with James who stayed distracted long enough for the couple to give them emergency contacts, a low down of their food and nap schedule, and sneak away to the balcony to fly off together. Bucky sighed and looked up at Sam in a "we've got our work cut out for us" sort of way. 

There was a few minutes of peace before Logan realized his daddies were gone. He looked up confused and sad, his eyes full of tears. Bucky rose as quickly as he could from the chair, scooping him up and trying to figure out how to calm him down before he started to cry and make James cry. Bucky panicked a little and saw the tension build in Logan's eyes. 

He put his metal hand to his forehead and the toddler was thoroughly distracted. Bucky smiled with relief and opened and closed his hand in the baby's face. The whirring of the metal joints and gears made him giggle, reaching out for it. Bucky sat down on the floor because standing was just too exhausting nowadays. Logan sat on his lap, throughly amused with the mechanical arm, reaching out for it and playing with it. If that's what it took, Bucky was fine with it. 

In the back of his mind throughout the whole pregnancy he was terrified that his own kid would be scared of the arm. It was cold to the touch, and not comforting in the slightest, but now Bucky was finally seeing it through a child's eyes. In a child's eyes it wasn't as much scary as it was cool. In a world with Stark technology it was hard for kids to find something cool, so Bucky was proud of this accomplishment. 

He was shook from his thoughts when he couldn't move his arm anymore. The toddler smiled up at him, lightening bolts zapping from his hands. Bucky's eyes widened. His arm went stiff, unable to move despite numerous attempts. Logan giggled and zapped the arm again, and full mobility was back. "Okay lightening kid calm down there." He said, trying to stay calm despite freaking out on the inside. 

The blond kid grinned before pulling a face and sneezing, a long lightening bolt zinging from his hands. Sam jumped up and looked at the baby with his jaw on the floor, gasping a little and begging with his eyes for Bucky to confirm what he just saw. "Should we tell Thor he has a tiny protégé?" "Honestly, there is not a single parenting advice column with an answer to that question." Sam responded, still mostly shocked. 

Amid the exhaustion of caring for super twins, around 7 pm Steve and Thor returned, their children greeting them happily. Bucky didn't want to move but got up from the couch anyway, tiredly smiling at his friend. "They give you any trouble?" "Aside from almost breaking my metal fingers, not much." He said, teasingly glaring at Logan. The baby giggled back at him. "The sparks?" Steve asked knowingly with a smile as he picked up the boys, Bucky nodding with wide eyes.

"How the hell do you guys do it?" Bucky asked, walking over to the kitchen island. "Well we have a pretty good store of energy, and it helps to not be six months pregnant." Steve said, smiling a little bit and rubbing his friends shoulder. "Thank god we only have the one man. I think I would die at age 50 if I had two to watch over." Sam added, slapping Thor's back in appreciation. "Sammy... can we go to bed?" Bucky half-whined, looking over at him sadly. "Sure thing baby." After a long, hot shower and a long back rub, the torture of caring for super babies was thankfully behind the couple.


	5. How to Calm Down An Anxious Assassin. By: Sam Wilson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s not feeling to hot about himself, and it leads to a semi-severe breakdown of sorts.
> 
> It also leads to a happy surprise.

The next morning Sam got back from his run to find his boyfriend staring at himself in the mirror, arching his back and looking at the bump, the look on his face being nothing shy of depressed and disgusted. He saw Sam and quickly pulled his shirt down, walking away from him into another corner of the room. "What's the matter Buck?" He asked, making his voice as soft as possible. "I-I'm disgusting." He whispered, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he turned his back to Sam.

"Baby-" "Don't 'Baby' me! I know what I am! I have eyes! I can only guess as to the reason why we haven't had sex in 4 fucking months!" He shouted, turning around in frustration. "I mean- for gods sakes look at me! I'm a fucking freak-" "Bucky stop that!" He reaches out to hold his flesh shoulder and Bucky slapped the hand away. "I don't deserve your affection. I don't deserve a kid! How dare I bring a life into this world after slaughtering hundreds! Like they were pigs!" He yelled, crossing to the other side of the room. 

"I... I don't deserve you..." he whimpered, bolting out the door. "JARVIS lock the doors!" Sam shouted, running after him. "Oh fuck you!" He spat out, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. "How dare you make me prisoner when all I want to do is leave so you can be happy!" He shouted, leaning up against the wall as he tried to catch his breath from the looming anxiety attack.

"James..." Sam muttered, walking closer to him, "you make me happy- YOU. Do you understand me?" Bucky shook his head. "James you make me the happiest person on earth! Do you know how badass it felt to maneuver in the skies with you on my shoulders sending down a hail of bullets? It felt goddamn amazing!" "Well I c-c-can't do that anymore- not now.." "Good! Well- not good, but I don't want you doing that stuff, not right now, I am over the moon just being able to sit on the couch and rub your back while I show you Seinfeld. You're having my fucking kid! If I wasn't over the moon, if I was just pretending to love you- don't you think Steve would've killed me by now?" 

Bucky cracked a smile against his own will, feeling his heart rate slow down little by little. "You are badass, you are beautiful- I worship every damn scar on your body and if I now have to kiss every single stretch mark on your stomach to make you believe that I will do it alright? You're my everything Buck- I need you to understand that." Bucky nodded, "I love you..." he mumbled, feeling a little woozy. 

He stumbled forward, failing to catch himself and Sam holding him up, helping him walk over to the couch. "See? I'll catch you when you fall." "Damn... something Steve could never do for me." He croaked out with a smirk. "Ooh dark- see that's what I love about you. You're the only one of these goddamn super humans that doesn't talk about righteousness all the damn time." Bucky laughed a little bit and leaned his jaw up to meet his lips in a kiss. 

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale and you almost took a spill there." "I'm just dizzy... bordering on the unconscious." "Let's get you to the lab alright? That attack couldn't have been good for you." Bucky shook his head rapidly in a frenzy. "I'll be there the whole time, and it'll just be Bruce and your doctor- you trust her right?" Bucky reluctantly nodded and Sam helped him up and to the elevator. 

"Hey Bruce, Hello Dr. Yao." She smiled over at him and waved, "Hi Mr. Wilson, is everything alright?" She asked, taking her gloves off and walked over to him. She was always on call for the Avengers, specifically Bucky now, not that she particularly minded being able to mess around with a cute single doctor her age in a multi million dollar laboratory day in and day out. Bucky clung to Sam's side, 30% due to dizziness and 70% due to his general fear of the place. "Well, not exactly. Bucky had a bit of an episode and he's really shaky and dizzy and pale- I dragged him down here cuz I wasn't sure what else to do." 

She nodded, smiling over at Bucky. "How are you feeling?" She asked, guiding them over to the small obstetrics office she had. "Dizzy, nauseous, kind of feel like passing out..." he let go of Sam and leaned over the closest garbage can, which was thankfully huge and gave him something to support himself on. He threw up and spit, quickly joining Sam's side again. "Scratch the nausea..." She nodded and handed him a small cup of water when they entered the office, Bucky sitting on the big bed, his torso wavering a bit. 

She grabbed a blood pressure cuff and sighed softly at the meter, looking up at him. "Have you been watching the meditation videos I gave you?" He shook his head softly, an ashamed blush appearing on the pale skin. "Your blood pressure is very high, and it's not a judgement, I understand that your life is stressful, and you've been through a lot, but over the next few weeks I need you to take some time each day to just calm down, be at peace for even a little while. It can be the meditation videos I gave you, or the pregnancy yoga videos I gave you." Sam raised an eyebrow. Bucky attempting Yoga? Now there was a sight he wanted to see. 

Bucky nodded and sighed, "how do I get rid of this feeling right now?" "They're just dizzy spells, it's another gift of pregnancy, there's nothing to worry about with that at least. Are you still feeling faint?" He nodded a little, "not as much as before." "Good. Just rest up in bed for a little while that's what I recommend. We can do an ultrasound if you want, make sure everything's okay- will that calm you down?" Bucky nodded quickly. She smiled and patted his arm. "Well let's do that, but after I'm prescribing a nap for you, did you sleep last night?" She asked, looking at his under eyes. The brunette shook his head and Sam gave him a soft look. 

"Well- maybe more than a nap then." She said, pulling out the machine and smiling. Dr. Yao spread the warm jelly on his stomach, grabbing the transducer and pressing it to his stomach. "She looks fine- her heart rate is a little fast, but nothing to be worried over. She seems fine, do you want to hear the heartbeat?" Bucky and Sam froze, looking up at her. "She?" "Oh shit- I mean- shoot- darn." She caught her tongue and sighed, "I always forget if I told patients or not... I'm sorry." "No no it's amazing- that's great." Bucky said, a tear running down the side of his face. 

He looked over at Sam who was equally teary eyed, staring in awe at the screen. "A baby girl.." Sam whispered, capturing Bucky's lips in a kiss. "I'm having a little girl." He whispered back, a smile spreading on his cheeks. "Oh she's going to be so badass!" Sam said through his teeth, making the other chuckle weakly. The heartbeat was quick and strong and it made Bucky all the more confident in what he was doing. Fuck yeah. A little kickass girl. Perfect.


	6. How to Deal with Super Assassin Nightmares. By: Tony A. Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s been plagued by nightmares of surgery, and finds comfort from an unlikely source.
> 
> -
> 
> Bucky’s boredom leads to an intense scare for Sam.

Bucky was having a hard time of it. Cap, Falcon and Black Widow were on a two week long mission, which meant he had lost Steve, Sam and Nat as cuddle buddies. He knew he had become clingy, but he didn't want to admit it out loud. He had never been a touchy person, even before the fall. Steve was his best friend and they had hugged a handful of times. When he first got with Sam there was a kiss about once a day, with no hugs or handholds. Now he couldn't get his hands off of him. He kissed at his neck in the middle of breakfast, begging him for sex in the middle of the afternoon, he required constant attention. 

Currently, curled up under the thin sheets, there was no attention or affection being given, and he was burning up despite the light linen and February temperatures outside. His mind flashed frantically. The first surgery, watching his stomach being cut open by men without faces, the cold metal of the arm braces, the plastic-y taste of the mouth guard. He screamed in pain and panic, kicking his legs in the nightmare as well as in the bed. The screaming was out loud as well. 

"Mr. Stark, it appears that Mr. Barnes is currently in a severe state of distress." JARVIS explained. Tony was the only one awake, fiddling away in the lab, making him the only one to hear about this. Tony sighed, debating going up or not, but he knew Capsicle and Birdman would kill him if he let it slide. He walked to the elevator, the screams getting louder as it went up the floors. He quickly walked into the bedroom, definitely freaked out by the unconscious, sobbing, screaming soldier in the bed. 

Tony jogged over, protecting himself with one of the pillows as he leaned over and shook at him quickly to wake him up. Eventually he shot up, and the screaming stopped. Tony lowered the pillow and looked over at him, not quite sure what to say. "Um... I'm sorry you were just like- screaming bloody murder so JARVIS told me and yeah.. nightmare? Labor?" He said the latter regretfully, not wanting to speak it into existence. 

"The... the first one." Bucky mumbled, resting a hand on his stomach, "hopefully not the second." He leaned back on the headboard, panting and closing his eyes, the last few tears stuck in his eyes falling down his cheeks. "Well, that's good I guess, not good but- y'know-" "It's fine Stark." He mumbled, still panting, trying to keep the tears from falling but he was too exhausted to enforce any type of self restraint. 

"Fuck... I haven't had one of those in awhile." He sighed and held a pillow to his chest in lieu of a person. "What was it?" Tony asked, completely unabashed. He took a deep breath and sniffled, sighing, "I was awake, when they put in the whole uterus thing. I saw them lift up my skin, I tasted the mouth guard..." he tried not to get worked up again. "I could feel everything." He stared into the darkness and moved to turn a light on. "Do you need anything?" "Water maybe? Caffeine pills?" Bucky asked, his voice shot, looking at the sheets in embarrassment. "Well I can get you on the water." Tony said, leaving the room and coming back. 

"Y'know when I first found out I was pregnant- every night I dreamed of every kid I killed, even accidentally, if they were just in the way. I didn't give it a second thought they were just in the way and..." he sighed, looking down at the bump. "That's the only reason I didn't immediately get an abortion- or honestly try and perform it on myself.. I didn't want to add to the list. Now I'm glad I didn't, because now I'm actually kind of excited... but those dreams didn't leave for months. Now the closer I get to the birth all of my dreams are about the various operations, the improvements, the torture and the brain zapping..." he swallowed and looked at Tony. 

"I donno why I'm saying all of this, it's like word vomit... word morning sickness I guess." Stark just nodded, "I mean I get it, you're not the only one with PTSD. You can always go with your birdboy to the VA." He said with a shrug. Bucky shook his head and sighed, "I'm too scared to leave the building in all honesty. I'm still considered a traitor by a lot of the public, and yeah I can defend myself and all that but Hydra is everywhere, and there's a kid to protect and all of that." The soldier sank into the too soft bed and sighed. "It's nice having a bed, with blankets, even if it is too mushy." He mumbled to himself. 

"Stark, I know you'll probably give me a rant about modern technology and all of that but... do they still allow people to give birth at home?" He asked quietly, "like in their own bed and stuff? I just... I can't be scared shitless and traumatized when I'm supposed to be meeting my baby girl for the first time." "It's a girl?" "Fuck- shit... we weren't supposed to say yet but.. yeah." Bucky smiled, oddly proud and happy to be able to tell someone. 

"Well congrats on your future little assassin. I guess Sam ended up being the one to put a bullet in his best guy's gun." He teased, quoting the Star Spangled Man and it gave Bucky a laugh he desperately needed. "Fuck I need to hear that song again, torture Steve." "Anyways, about your question, they totally do. You need to get like a Midwife and stuff through a hospital, but I mean people give birth in McDonald's bathrooms for crying out loud. It's not illegal to have it at home." Bucky nodded, smiling to himself and resting his hand on the bump. "Well then that's the plan." He hummed to himself, smiling. 

-

Sam woke up to the scariest thing he had seen in awhile. Bucky shook him awake and he whined, figuring he had just slept too late, not that he cared he was sore and the mission was long and- "OH MY GOD!" Sam screamed, leaping up in the bed as he stared over at his partner, who was holding him more frantically. His mouth muzzle and goggles were on, covering his whole face. 

In all honesty Bucky had woken up too early because of the monster forcing his bladder to the size of a pinkie nail and out of boredom dug through an old box. He curiously went to see if his old mask fits before it attached itself to his face. Curiosity killed the cat- or the soldier in this case. He tried to pry it off before remembering he wasn't allowed to take it off himself, so that option was not available. 

"Baby? It is you right?" Bucky nodded, the muzzle pinning his lips shut. "Why are you wearing the mask?" He shrugged, unsure how to explain it without using words. He gripped his hands onto the mask to demonstrate his inability to get it off himself. "God you motherfucker you scared me- I hate you, maybe we should keep the muzzle on." Sam joked. He was able to find the latch to take the goggles off and was quickly met with incredibly sad, tear filled blue eyes. "No- no baby I don't hate you, I hate that you thought this would be a good idea, but I love you- don't worry. We aren't keeping the muzzle on, I'm taking it off right now." 

After digging through the messy brown hair he was able to find a way to get it off, and it took a few tugs but it flew off, skidding on the floor. Bucky panted, swallowing and looking over at Sam, still a little pissed off at him for making that joke. "Fuck you." He spit at him, relaxing on the bed. "But thank you for getting it off..." he mumbled. 

"Kind of fucked up they wouldn't allow you to take it off yourself." "Well that's what Hydra specializes in, fucked-up-ness..." Bucky sniffled, still a little shaken up by it. Sam sighed and pulled him close, kissing his forehead. "It's gone baby, you can talk and eat. You'll never have to put it on again." "I'm sorry I'm so stupid... I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry." He whimpered, Sam shaking his head. "You aren't stupid Buck, it's okay.."


	7. How to Apply War Paint to an Excited Teenager. By: James B. Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fluffy chapter, just some classic Spider-Soldier bonding.

Bucky was resting on the couch, which was pretty much all he did nowadays. Being seven months pregnant didn't allow one a lot of freedoms, especially along the lines of training, fighting or even leaving the building. He was reading some stupid book Steve recommended and sighed, throwing it on the coffee table. He was never much of a reader. 

After some struggle the brunette sat up and reached for the remote, turning on some mindless channel. "Hey- uh, Mr. Barnes?" He heard from the doorway of the common room. "Yeah Spiderdweeb?" The elder answered, not looking away from the screen and the stupid over complicated remote. "Do you still have that eyeliner?" Bucky glared over at him, "it's war paint." "Yeah yeah do still have some?" "Yes. What do you need it for? Finally going through your goth phase?" He asked, leaning back on the couch, not wanting to get up unless it was absolutely necessary. "Um... not exactly?" 

"Alright what's the deal?" He asked, turning the tv back off. Peter took that as permission to converse and rushed over to sit in one of the chairs. "Well... uh... there's girl Michelle. She's kind of weird but also like um..." "Super gorgeous?" "Yeah, pretty much." The teen laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyways, um... she wants to take me to this rock concert that's in some venue in the city, and I wanna impress her and stuff- so yeah." 

"Great explanation." Bucky muttered sarcastically. "Alright I'll help- you have to help me stand up though." Peter nodded quickly and grabbed his arm, lifting him up. "Fuck kid I keep forgetting how strong you are. Jesus Christ." Peter smiled, taking that as a compliment. (Honestly he'd take any excuse he could get to touch The Arm.) 

Bucky walked into the bathroom, trying his absolute hardest not to waddle. "Alright, this is the stuff. Heavy duty- so you should probably steal some make up wipes from the girl." Peter nodded and Bucky sighed. He could not believe he was doing this. He grabbed the kid's forehead and put some on the lower lid, not trying to put too much for risk of it looking like a mess. "Thanks again Mr. Barnes- or is it Sergeant Barnes? Do you still go by that?" "Stop talking kid. Either is fine. James is fine too. As long as you don't call me Asset." He said with a smirk, moving onto the other eye. 

"Okay Mr.- Sgt.- James." Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed, stifling a chuckle. "Hey how'd you get the nickname Bucky anyways?" Bucky cracked his jaw. Christ this kid never stopped talking. "My middle name is Buchanan. Stevie couldn't really pronounce it when we were kids. He shortened it to Bucky and it kinda stuck I guess." "Damn. And I thought having the middle name Alexander was rough." He said with a little laugh. The elder smiled to himself. Eh. The kid wasn't all that bad. 

"Alright I'm done." Peter looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. "Wow! Thanks Mr. Barnes." He said, admiring himself. "It looks so cool." He smiled and hugged him, trying his best to avoid the bump. "You must really carry a torch for this girl to put on makeup." "A torch? Like... a British flashlight?" Bucky put his hand to his face and sighed, "It's an expression kid... it means to like." "Oh! Yeah I guess... and like you said it's war paint!" he mumbled and blushed, "I gotta go- thanks again Mr. Barnes!" He ran out the door, "oh! Hey Mr. Wilson! Gottagobye!" 

Sam laughed in confusion. "You helping him join a rock band?" "No, a date with a dame." "Aw-" "Don't you start!" "You're softening up already. I know you don't want to admit it but you are pretty good with kids." "Oh shut up." He grumbled, pulling him towards him and kissing him softly.


	8. How to Surprise Your Heavily Pregnant Super Boyfriend. By: Sam Wilson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a sweet surprise for Bucky, and goes to Steve with advice on how to deal with his assassin turned housewife.

One morning after waking up he found Sam at the coffee table, smiling lazily and tried his best to walk normally to the coffee machine. He realized to himself that pregnant ladies didn't waddle because of the belly, but that was the only way to walk that prevented their hips from setting on fire. He groaned and rubbed his back, sitting down with his boyfriend after getting a good half a cup of coffee in his system. Sam never once tried to tell him he couldn't have coffee- that wasn't a battle worth fighting, and eventually losing. 

Bucky cuddled into him, lazily looking at whatever he was reading on his laptop screen. "I want to show you something cute." He said, pulling up a tab that showed artwork, of them, sitting on a roof top, in a similar position to how they were sat now, but in full armor. In an adorable fashion the artist drew one of the big metal wings wrapping over Bucky's shoulder. He smiled, making a small aw noise, half as a joke and half completely genuine. It was really good fan art. "There's a ton more babe," He said, pulling up the saved photos on his computer. Sam saved a bunch of art of them? Bucky was close to tears, but forced himself to hold it in. 

"What's that?" The brunette asked, pointing at one of the words on the screen. "It's our couple name." "Winterfalcon? Not that creative." "Well would you prefer Sucky or Bam?" "Fair point." He mumbled, shrugging and continuing to smile at pictures of them. 

After Bucky finished his coffee Sam closed the computer, standing up. "Okay, I have something to show you. I set something up for the baby." "Sam..." "I know what you're going to argue Buck but come on, infant mortality rate is not that high anymore, there's no harm in buying a few things for the baby." He said, helping him stand up and walked him to the guest bedroom. It went relatively unused aside from Sam's sister who crashed there sometimes in between worldly adventures. Sam hand his hand over his partners eyes and opened the door, slowly guiding him into the room. He opened his eyes and looked around, his mouth dropped. 

The bedroom was converted into a nursery, the walls painted in fat stripes of red and silver, the ceiling black and covered in small white stars. The floor had been carpeted and it was overall gorgeous. There were a few pieces of furniture and a box with a picture of a crib on it leaning against the wall. "Oh my god Sam..." He whispered after getting his voice back. "I left the crib up to us to build, a little pre-baby bonding time." "It's amazing." He turned around and hugged him tight, a few tears dripping out of his eyes. Okay maybe a lot of tears. Okay maybe he was sobbing, but he had every right to! He had never been given this huge a gesture before. 

"Did you do this all by yourself?" "With some help from my sister, Cap, and a few robots I did." "When?" He asked in disbelief, mouth still agape. "I tried to get a little bit done every time you went to the common room. I painted with Steve and had the rug installed when you went on that mission a few months ago. Also, another thing!" He turned off the lights and closed the door, the white stars on the ceiling glowing. "We used glow in the dark spray paint for the stairs." He said proudly, grinning to himself. Bucky smiled and found himself being guided to the plush rocking chair in the corner. "This is my new favorite chair." He said, pulling Sam down for a kiss. It felt weirdly good to embrace the whole motherly aspect of this whole thing. 

That embrace soon turned into a nesting obsession. Washing the new baby clothes by hand and then rewashing them in a machine, cleaning the entire penthouse, taking a careful hand to wipe down the whole nursery with disinfectant.  He folded and refolded blankets. Sam once came home and had to pull Bucky off the floor from his position scrubbing it like Cinderella. 

The whole place was so clean Sam was afraid to touch anything. It was kind of a nightmare, until he found his clothes folded with intense precision in his dresser, smelling sweet and like warm dryer sheets. Most of the time when Sam awoke for his 6 am run he would walk in to find Bucky in an oversized t-shirt, his hair in a bun cooking breakfast. He tried telling him that he didn't have to do this, to which Bucky's reply was always, "who says I'm doing this for you?" and then proceeding to pile his plate with pancakes or eggs or whatever he decided to cook and kiss him on the cheek. 

Sam was completely confused, explaining the whole thing to Steve one morning. He would know what was going on right? "It's like he read a book about motherly duties that was written in the fifties or something! Is he trying to impress me? I know that's not who he is- I don't like seeing him strain himself like this..." "Sam, I know it seems weird but he's not doing it for you, it's this.. thing that comes over you. It happened to me to. It's this intense motherly instinct that makes you want to keep the place spotless. It's like a pregnant cat piling blankets up in a small dark closet for her kittens, it's nesting, just in human form." He tried to explain to the best of his ability.

Sam nodded, just having to accept it and pull Bucky off of the counter he was standing on to change the lightbulb in the kitchen when he got home. 

Building the crib a few days later was definitely... an adventure to say the least. Bucky and Sam were laid out in the living room of their floor, other avengers wandering in an out to see their progress, watching in amusement as Bucky threw one of the wooden pieces at the wall, making a small dent in the plaster. 

Tony kept trying to butt in, Bucky shooting him a death glare and insisting "I know how to use a screwdriver Stark. I know how to use a knife too do you want me to show you that skill?" The couple got most of it done together, Bucky taking a small nap on the rug in the middle of the building process. After a few hours of frustration, googling translations for the instructions, yelling and actual building, the crib was finally finished, Bucky furnishing it with a little tiny mattress and bed sheets and a baby blanket, attaching a mobile to it that Stark gave as a gift, with little World War Two fighter jets spinning above. 

Bucky helped carry it to the bedroom for a few feet before Sam came sprinting over and forcing him to hand it over. The soldier rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he was also secretly thankful because his back hurt like a bitch.


	9. How to Handle the Stress of Labor Scares and Secrets. By: Sam Wilson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a team meeting with Fury, Bucky deals with some growing pains, with the body and the relationship variety. 
> 
> In the process they land on the name of their baby girl.

The couple sat next to each other in the conference room, Fury standing above the team explaining the next mission. Bucky didn't technically have to be present but he was clingy, and wanted to be within at least 30 yards of the father-to-be at all times. The clinginess was a great excuse since he wanted to know the details of every mission, ya da ya da "the avengers can handle themselves." Bullshit. 

If it hadn't been for Bucky's sniping several of them would've ended up dead. Cap was always able to trace back the arc of the bullet, finding Bucky laying on top of a stray building. He always gave him a disappointed look and in turn he would receive Bucky flipping him off and already moving onto the next target. Thankfully, the blond never brought it up. Bucky liked helping, but sniping while heavily pregnant was um... really fucking difficult. It involved a lot of laying on his side and having to twist his spine to make his head reach the gun. Yeah so, not fun, but he knew he had to be out there. 

Nick moved onto the second phase of the operation at the HQ table, and Bucky tensed his lips, feeling a small pain wrap around his stomach. It was small, he could ignore it, it was fine, but the pain quickly got worse and worse, to the point of his hand squeezing Sam's incredibly hard under the table where they were previously holding hands. Sam's eyes shot open from their half focused state, looking around at his partner, whom was trying to be inconspicuous and was still facing Fury, but the veins in his neck were jutting out, and a bead of sweat was rolling down the side of his face. Sam quickly moved his hand to his arm so he wouldn't have to deal with a broken hand. 

Fuck... the pain was almost constant. Bucky chewed at the inside of his cheek to keep himself from breaking his own teeth. He hated it as the idea floated through his head but it was true, a mouth guard would be real fuckin' helpful right about now. Breathe... just breathe it'll be over... it'll be fine. They might be fake, just practice. Please god say they're just practice... "Barnes?" His eyes shot up, looking at Natasha. "What's going on?" Everyone turned to look over at him and he gave the fellow Russian a very annoyed death glare. 

"Nothing." He said, not realizing how strained it came out. "You're sweating bullets and you're gripping Sam's arm for dear life." "I'm fine- fuck!" He let out a sharp gasp and leaned forward in his seat, squeezing his eyes closed. Tony jumped up and tried to get away like it was contagious. "Baby! Labor shit!" He shouted, pointing at Bucky. "For fucks sake Tony..." Sam said, glaring at the inventor before turning back to his boyfriend. "Are you? In labor?" "I dunno... it's not going away through- like aren't they supposed to fade and come back?" He asked in desperation. Fuck he didn't want to go into labor right now either! 

"If it's just one constant cramp that probably means it's fake contractions and not real ones." Bruce said, "I do recommend you two going to one of the bedrooms to work through it and then come back." He added, giving him a knowing look of "being the center of attention sucks." Bucky nodded and stood up with some help from Sam, being helped into one of the side rooms. "Fuck this actually sucks so much..." he whined, leaning forward on the bed post, Sam trying to help him through it. It was over a few minutes later and Bucky knew that he probably wouldn't be secretly tagging along for this mission, not if those little fuckers came back.

They returned and Bucky spent the rest of the time peacefully zoning out, falling asleep on Sam's shoulders for a little while, thankfully not snoring. "Barnes!" Fury shouted and the brunet snapped awake, a little groggy. "Sir yes sir!" He shouted, being a gut response to hearing his last name. Steve giggled a little bit under his hand and looked at his friend who eventually found the root of the voice. "You aren't tagging along for this mission correct?" Bucky glared at him in betrayal for exposing his secret, shifting his jaw. "No Fury I will not." He said honestly, avoiding eye contact with Sam who he knew was trying to burn holes in his skull with the shear force of his glare. 

The rest of the drive home in Stark's limo consisted of "what the fuck did he mean "tagging along"?" "Sometimes I follow you guys and snipe!" "How stupid are you?" "How stupid are you considering I saved your ass a couple of times!?" And so on and so forth until they got back to the city, where even still they argued in the lobby and up the elevator. Bucky waddled around angrily arguing with him in the common room.

"I never even got hurt I wouldn't let that happen! I'm good at what I do Wilson! I was always hundreds of yards away from the action, I never once was in combat, do you not trust me?" "Buck I get scared, you're more vulnerable than you were before!" "Well nothing happened! And now I'm too fat to try doing it again so whatever!" He huffed, walking away, "this is not whatever Barnes! You endangered your life and the life of our kid and for what? You didn't have to be there!"

"If I wasn't there you'd be dead!" Bucky reminded him once again, starting to grip onto the marble countertops awfully tight. "I'm sure someone else would've been able to save me! And I can't believe you knew about this and didn't tell me!" He shouted, turning his attention to Steve. "Sam..." "Buck I'm just so scared and mad you have no idea-" "SAM!" He shouted, looking over at him desperately. The man came running over, offering up his arm to hold as Bucky tried to breathe through the pain like all of those videos said to do. 

"I hate this so much." He whimpered, Sam shushing him softly and pulling his hair back with a hair tie. "It'll pass." He assured him, kissing his forehead. "I'm sorry I scared you..." "you're scaring me right now baby. Are you sure you aren't in labor?" Bucky nodded gently and sighed, "it's not like- how it's supposed to feel, if that makes sense, it's just one long pain. Actual contractions only last a minute at the most. These fuckers drag on..." he whined, burying his face in his shoulder, panting quickly and just waiting. 

It passed eventually and Bucky kept holding onto him, waddling with Sam to the elevator and going back up to their floor for some make up sex, which was the best thing Bucky had experienced in a while. Sam was so hesitant to do it with him, and though he initially took it as an insult to his appearance he knew it was because Sam was quietly terrified he'd hurt him, but the feeling was more than welcome on Bucky's end. 

After they finished, and a cold shower was administered, they both fell back on the bed, Bucky grabbing a note book from the bedside table. "We still haven't talked about names for her, and we don't have a lot of time left." He murmured, sitting up in the bed, reaching to open the blinds and flood the room with light so he could see. "Brooklyn- obviously an option." "If you can name her Brooklyn why can't I suggest Harlem?" "Because that's not a name!" "Neither was Brooklyn before a bunch of white hipster moms got a hold of it!" "Fine fair..." 

"We could change it a little, like Harley?" "Oh yeah, I love the idea of naming our daughter after a slutty DC villain." He said with a scoff, shaking his head. "Ugh I guess, I hate that you two are all caught up with pop culture shit now..." Sam muttered, pouting a little bit. "What about Cassidy?" He asked, looking over at him tiredly. Bucky shrugged and put it on the list. "Rebecca?" Sam added, Bucky tensed before smiling and nodding, putting it on the top of the list. "Stephanie is pretty." Bucky suggested, adding it to the list too as Sam pulled out his phone and looked up baby names. 

After about an hour their list was pretty lengthy. Rebecca, Brooklyn, Stephanie, Cassidy, Nadia, Audrey, Tiana, Emma, and Holly. Narrowing it down was the hard part. "Brooklyn is out if we can't name her Harlem." "Holly doesn't make sense since she'll be born in spring." "Cassidy sounds like a stripper name." "Well so does Audrey." "Emma and Stephanie are too basic." "Yeah and Stephanie can get shortened down to Stevie and that'd get real confusing for me." Down to Rebecca, Nadia and Tiana. 

At the end of the night after trying out all the names and seeing which one she'd respond to with little kicks, they landed on Nadia Rebecca Barnes. The name made it so real. "I hope she has big curls, and I'll never make her sit in a hair salon like my sister did, unless she wants to." Sam said, kissing the bump softly. Bucky smiled softly and furrowed his brows.

"Will she get bullied for it? There was a kid in my class that got beaten down on by the white kids and the negro kids for being mixed..." Sam raised his eyebrows at him. "Black kids shit sorry.." Sam chuckled and shrugged it off. He was 100 he could cut him some slack. "There were mixed kids in your time?" "Not a lot, but it was also New York so there wasn't a serious amount of that southern shit. There was some of course, but there wasn't enough money in the schools to bother segregating them, especially in the poor communities like ours." He explained tiredly, looking down on him. 

Sam smiled a little bit and sat up, "y'know when you first came back I was slightly surprised by how not racist you were- or Steve for that matter. I mean you guys grew up in a time where just talking to any one not white would get you in some deep shit." Bucky smiled and shrugged, "I mean I never really cared, we grew up in the slums and yeah my dad would bitch about how loud the Italians next door were, but we were too focused on surviving than caring whether or not a black family moved in down the hall." 

He pushed himself to sit up slightly on the bed. "But I don't know a lot about you guys, or your culture and all that. You're going to have to teach our little girl all of that." He said with a sigh, and Sam silenced it with a soft kiss. "I'm okay with doing that, and I doubt she'll get too bullied for it. It's a different time, and we're in the city and everything. My sister can help with the hair knowledge, because Christ I don't know how to do that shit either. It's its own skill." 

"If you want to try and learn about culture and stuff you can always come over for dinner at my parent's apartment. My mom's been wanting to meet you forever, meet the man that's been putting up with her son for so long." "That actually sounds really nice," He said, feeling his cheeks flush slightly. He hadn't been invited over for a dinner since Steve nervously asked him when they were 8. 

Bucky smiled softly and pulled him back down on the bed, cuddling into him. "Our little Nadia..." he hummed softly, tucking against him with the bump resting in the middle and drifting off.


	10. How to Meet Your Badass Boyfriend’s Family. By: James B. Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets the chance to introduce Bucky to his family- and boy does his family have a lot of questions. Bucky can handle it though, as long as he gets to finish his dinner.

Bucky looked down at the red sweater he was wearing. Was it appropriate? Did it show off the bump too much? He knew Sam told his parents about the pregnancy but would they be freaked out? What about the arm? Should he roll his sleeves down? These thoughts flew through his head as they stood outside the apartment door. The hallway was cozy, dimly lit, now this is the New York he remembered. Sam saw his nervous look and kissed his cheek. "It'll be fine- she loves you already." He assured him, patting his shoulder and knocking on the door again. It flung open and an older black woman flew out and hugged Sam so tight Bucky almost went into attack and defend mode. 

"Is this the man?" She asked, Bucky trying to give off a cool smile but it was clearly nervous. She hugged him next, kissing him on the cheek. "I didn't imagine all the hair but I like it, frames your face." She said, patting his cheek. Bucky blushed and smiled a little wider as they were pulled into the apartment. It was bigger than he imagined, but still humble. 

"Matthew, get in here and greet your son and his boyfriend!" She called into the other room, and older man who looked strikingly like Sam walking in, smiling at his son and turning to look at Bucky. He scanned him up and down, nodding a little bit and extending a hand to shake. Bucky reached out with his left hand to meet the opposing one and quickly switched it out for his right, twisting it around awkwardly to shake his hand. Robotic weapons aren't often a pleasant first handshake. The man laughed a little bit and looked at Sam. "Quite a character you snatched here. A pregnant man with a metal hand, this is not what I envisioned when you came out," he turned to Bucky "But I'm not mad about it." 

Bucky smiled in response, his hand flying to his back to help stop the ever present back pain. His mother took notice of this, immediately pulling them over to a couch. "Sit sweetie you look like you can hardly stand." "Oh no, it's okay, it just hurts like... everywhere. But I've gotten used to it." He assured her, blushing in embarrassment and eventually giving up and sitting down on the plush old couch. 

The older couple sat across from them and smiled, "so what's your name again sweetie?" "Uhh James Barnes ma’am. Everyone calls me Bucky though thanks to Steve." He said with a small laugh, "what's your name?" "Rachel, and this is my husband Matthew." She hummed, "But everyone just calls me 'maaaaaaa'" She joked, Bucky chuckling a little bit. "Maaa is Sammy here yet I heard voices," his younger sister Roxie asked, walking into the living room and squealing, running to hug her brother and Bucky, "so how did the nursery end up? Did you like it?" She asked excitedly, Bucky nodding with a grin, "It's amazing, I'm also very impressed you guys did it right under my nose the whole time." He added. 

They chatted for a little while until Sam's older brother showed up with his wife. "Did this have to turn into thanksgiving Ma?" Sam groaned, but got up to greet his brother anyways. "Well everyone wanted to meet your boyfriend! It's not my fault you've kept us all in the dark for so long." Bucky laughed a little bit at Sam's embarrassment, waving to his brother's family since he lost the ability to stand up on his own a few weeks ago. 

Once the dinner was ready Sam helped Bucky up and walk to the dinner table. They sat down next to each other, Bucky shyly resting his head on his shoulder, biting at his nails. "Well, Alright, here's for an overly formal introduction, this is James, he's my boyfriend of a year and a half, and he's eight months pregnant." The brunette blushed for what must've been the 70th time that night, smiling a little bit over at them all. "Hey." He said softly, waving with his left arm, his brother jumping back a little bit, "Holy shit, is that a fucking metal arm??" "Watch your language Terrence!" His mother scolded as she dished out the lasagna to everyone and his wife laughed.

Bucky nodded, rolling up his sleeves. "Do you not know who I am?" He asked, not trying to be a cocky celebrity or anything, but he was almost positive everyone has heard of his issues by now. "I know you're one of those superhero dudes along with Sam." Bucky smiled to himself, finally he got to give his whole life story to someone from his perspective. 

"Alright so I fell off a train in 1944. Well- maybe I should explain that- I was born in 1917, in Brooklyn. My father was a banker, that didn't end up to well for us... I met Steve Rogers, like, the Captain America guy, when I was 7, we grew up, got an apartment together, then I got drafted for the war, Steve was this little pint sized thing, so he couldn't go with me and it pissed him off. I go to Italy, get captured by Hydra, who are nazis but crazier than nazis. I get experimented on and then Captain America shows up, busts me out of there, and it turns out it's Steve! That was wild."

"Then flash forward a few years of kicking Nazi ass, I fall off a train in Switzerland. I lose my left arm, I get captured by Hydra, again, and they put this on my empty shoulder socket, pretty poorly might I add. I get brainwashed a couple dozen times cuz I kept trying to escape. They basically make me their personal little killing machine. I took out a lot of people, and then they would freeze me until they needed me again."

"Sometime around the 80s they were kind of able to replicate the serum they pumped into Steve and put that into me because they were sick of me being all human and needing water and food and all  that. Then around the 90s I think they wanted to make more of me, so they surgically implanted a uterus in me, and a pretty piss poor slit, I dunno if they ever got around to knocking me up, I probably wouldn't remember if they did. Then a few years ago I was told to kill Steve and then Sam, Him and Natasha shot at me a bunch and punched me in the face and I kind of knocked out of it. I ran away, stayed in Romania for awhile, then I was caught by Natasha and well, here I am." He explained with a shrug, digging into his lasagna. 

Sam's family tried to process what they've just been told. "So you're pregnant because of a Nazi uterus inside you?" His father tried to clarify. "Well at that point they were communists but yes." He explained with a shrug, "I'm so desensitized to it at this point, they performed a bunch of surgeries on me, and since they didn't see a point in wasting drugs on me they just shoved a mouth guard in my face to muffle the screaming." "Jesus Christ, sweetheart." Rachel sighed, moving to give him a hug. Bucky was going to protest but the hug was sweet and warm and he enjoyed it quite a bit. 

"It's fine Mrs. Wilson. I've had enough years of therapy to deal with it, somewhat." He sighed, "and besides I can't be that upset if it's giving us a baby girl." He said, smiling and taking another bite. "This is really good." He said after swallowing. He couldn't remember the last time he had something that wasn't take out. "Thank you sweetie." She smiled and Sam's sister perked up. "What's her name?" "We actually decided it last week, Nadia Rebecca Barnes." Sam said proudly, smiling over at his sister, the family awwing softly. "Barnes because he's doing all the heavy lifting," "Rebecca was my sisters name and well... Nadia's just a nice name." He smiled and rubbed the bump, smiling, "She seemed to like it too," 

"Wait so you aren't superheroing around like that are you?" His brother's wife asked, Bucky tensed up a little bit and Sam looked over at him sharply. "Not anymore no. Sam would kill me if I tried." He said, smirking and kissing his temple. "Wait so how did the whole gay thing work in the forties?" "Terrence!" Sam muttered through clenched teeth as Bucky laughed, "It didn't. If I would've been caught with Sam in my time he would've been beaten and I would've been sent to a mental institution. I actually was once, only for like a week though, I got my sister to pretend to be my wife and speak on behalf of my moral righteousness." He said with a soft chuckle. 

"The army was different. Guys had been without their wives for years, it turned into a desperation then, which was great for guys like me. Steve could kind of get away with it, he had Peggy and everything. I was a flirt, but eventually my family started being like, "why don't you have a wife yet, you're 26. You should have kids by now!" So honestly the war couldn't have come at a better time..." he said, smiling over at Sam. "Now I can have a family and all that jazz and no ones going to call me a queer or a race traitor because of it, thank god. Well- some people have, but that’s beside the point.” He said, smiling and holding his hand under the table. 

The family still had a bunch of questions for him, which he did his best to answer in between bites of lasagna. It was so good, and the atmosphere was so welcoming. It definitely made him miss his family. He wondered if his sisters kids were still alive. Maybe he could track them down... After a second helping of lasagna that Mrs. Wilson insisted upon, they moved into the living room to chat until Bucky was falling asleep onto Sam's shoulder, half listening to the conversation in the room.

"We should probably get going, right Buck?" "Yeah sure wha'ever." He tiredly mumbled in response. Sam got up and hugged his mom, helping the exhausted assassin to his feet. "G'bye e'eryone." Bucky slurred out, trying to hold onto some of his composure before leaving with Sam, promptly knocking out in the car.


	11. How to Beat Up Bad Guys and Deliver A Baby. By: James B. Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra breaks in, Bucky knows how to deal with them but kicking ass while being nine months pregnant has some consequences.

Bucky eyes slammed open when he heard the sound of the sliding glass door on the balcony opening. He looked over at Sam who was dead asleep, turning back around and sliding out of the bed, pulling the gun out from under his pillow, and screwing on the silencer from the drawer. He pushed himself to his feet quickly, not taking a second to adjust his balance. Bucky slipped on his boots laying on the bedside, he knew he would need the grip. 

He crept like a cat closer to the door, opening it quietly. He took a step out and felt a hand wrap around his mouth. He growled and bit the mans finger, grabbing him by his neck and flipping him forward, slamming him against the ground. He'd recognize that goddamn emblem on the jacket anywhere. Bucky turned around and found four other men in the living room, all glaring right at him. 

The soldier moved quick, as did they. The men surged him all at once, attempting to over power him. Shot to the neck, a man grabbed his arm and he flipped him around, stomping on his neck. A man grabbed him from behind and Bucky kicked his legs up, leaning back and body slamming him on the ground, grabbing a stray knife on the floor and stabbing backward, hitting what he only could assume was an eye socket by the sound. He panted weakly and groaned as the pain of the fall radiated through his body. 

Two left. He got up quickly, going against the crying pain of his stomach and leg muscles. The standing one shot at him, Bucky swiftly blocking the bullet with his arm, running forward and leaping on top of him, flipping his body over until he heard a satisfactory crack come from his thighs. He landed on the ground, not wavering for a second before charging the first victim who had since stood up, the adrenaline helping him ignore the pain in his body. He grabbed his gun from the floor and gave him a quick shot to the head. 

The sound of the last body hitting the floor forced Bucky to return to reality, and the reality of the seizing pain around his torso. He took deep breaths, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning against the counter. It was over just a few seconds later and his eyes shot open again. "Fuck... I think this is the real thing." He whispered, staring at the stove clock projecting 3:30 am. He rubbed his back, getting up and finishing the job in the best way he knew how, throwing the bodies off the balcony. 

Bucky made sure the streets were clear below, he was considerate. 

He could've disposed of the bodies more discreetly, but he knew the bodies would serve as a big Try And Fuck With Me sign to Hydra and the rest of their worthless goons. After tossing the last one over the pain came back with a vengeance. He leaned over the balcony railing and struggled to take deep breaths like he was told. Fuck these hurt like a bitch. 

It left as suddenly as it came and he walked back through the living room, over to the elevator and moving down to the common room, grabbing a glass of from the cupboard and getting some water. He leaned against the counter, letting out a soft groan, trying to keep quiet to prevent anyone from waking up. Natasha walked out of the bathroom and looked over at him. "Why are you up?" "Kind of in labor." Bucky smirked, biting his lip, "How 'bout you?" Natasha blinked away the strong feeling of deja vu, walking over to her friend. 

"Damn, did it wake you up?" "No something else did." He said, looking up to his room. "I heard." She smirked. "By the time I was awake enough to fight the noises stopped. I see you made it out alright." "Despite the fact I have an infant playing games with my muscles I guess you're right." The brunette said, letting out another groan, panting quickly. Bucky looked at the clock again. 3:47 am. This baby was wasting no time. 

"Come on, lets get you back up to Sam." "No, not yet, I just need a little bit of calm, just a few minutes of calm please." He said, walking over to the kitchen table to sit down and power through the rest of the contraction. Natasha sighed and gave up, no point in trying. When it was over he chugged the rest of his water, shakily setting the glass down. 

"Does it hurt bad?" She asked, looking over at him seriously and grabbing his hand. "Hurts more than the brain wipes, hurts less than the surgeries." He tried to explain, looking up her. Bucky could tell she was trying to experience it through him. He knew what the Red Room did to the girls- The Winter Soldier was the goddamn pioneer of it. She could tell what he was thinking and she looked away embarrassed. "I'm not- I'm not trying to-" "It's okay Natalia." He hummed, leaning back in his chair. "I'm not judging you." 

About an hour went by of them chatting, her helping him through the pain, whispering to him in Russian, trying to keep him calm and keep his heart rate low. In that time she cut his hair with a pair of kitchen scissors, since he knew the long locks would be a bitch during the next stage. He checked in his phone camera, not too shabby. 

He stood up to refill his glass, letting out a deep groan as he felt a cramp wrap around again, it was smaller this time, but the pressure was enough to break the seal of the lining, liquid gushing down his legs. Bucky paused in confusion before his eyes widened, looking down at his darkened sweats and the small pile of liquid on the floor. He leaned against the counter as it kept flowing out before finally stopping. 

"Bucky..." The red head said softly standing up and looking up at him. "I'm fine, I'm fine I didn't piss myself or anything, my water just broke." He assured her, trying to stay calm himself. "We need to wake up Sam-" "No! No it's fine not yet." He said, pushing her away and waddling away quickly. "Natalia, I'm fine, we don't need to-" His eyes opened wide before pinching shut, leaning against the door frame and waving his hand out, begging for something to hold. Fuck this was so much worse than before. He felt some more of the weird liquid squeeze out as he gripped Natasha's hand for dear life. 

After it passed he looked up at her in desperation. She nodded and dragged him to the elevator, pressing the button for his floor and helping him walk to the bedroom. She opened the door and flashed the lights on and off quickly. "Wakey wakey your boyfriend's having a baby!" She shouted, Sam groaning and sitting up in the bed, tiredly scanning the now way too bright room, his eyes landing on Bucky who was sweaty with a dark spot in the middle of his sweatpants. He bolted up and over to him, guiding him to sit on the bed, "Natasha go down to the lab, get Dr. Yao, if she's not there- I dunno- fuckin' find her!" Sam ordered, the spy nodding and running off. 

"I'm sorry I woke you up..." Bucky mumbled, pressing a hand to his back. "Oh this is one of the few times in your life were you do not at all have to apologize for waking me up. Do you need anything? Water? A fan?" He asked, trying to keep his anxiety at bay. "Water would be nice." He said, smiling as he watched his boyfriend sprint out of the room before he heard a distant shout of "Holy shit! Is that blood?!" He sprinted back to the room and looked at Bucky. "Are you bleeding?" "It's not my blood." He said with a satisfied smirk, looking up at him from his position on the bed. 

"Did someone?" "5 someones actually. 5 Hydra scum asshole someones." "Bucky! That is another very valid reason to wake me up! Did they hurt you?" He asked, looking over his face for any signs of a scratch or bruise. Bucky smiled again and shook his head. "They fuckin' wish." He said, chuckling softly, watching Sam smile back, kiss him and go and get him some water. 

As Sam left the pain wrapped back around his torso, shooting up his spine. He clenched his jaw, letting out a small groan. It wasn’t so bad, not that bad. He didn’t want Sam to freak out, he would be fine. Eventually his jaw was so tight he feared his teeth would break, and he grabbed a sock from the floor and bit down on it, breathing heavily through his nose and trying to make as little noise as possible. 

Sam walked in to this scene and looked over, watching as the metal fingers sunk into the wood of the bed post, cracking it and splitting the wood. His eyebrows shot up, quickly setting down the glass and rushing over. “Hold my arm baby.” “‘M fi’.” he heard in response, muffled around the sock. “No, asshole, you are clearly not fine.” He said, staring over at him and watched his face relax as the pain left. Sam took the sock out of his mouth and looked over at him, eyebrows furrowed. “You don’t need to muffle yourself- it’s okay.” 

“I don’t want to wake up the whole tower or worry you, I’m fine that wasn’t even the worst of it-“ Bucky said, trying to be reassuring and failing. “Buck, this is what worries me!” He said, waving the sock around. “If you need to scream, then do it. No ones going to hurt you, I won’t think you’re any weaker-“ “Yes you will...” Bucky mumbled, sniffling and looking down. “You’re in labor! Labor hurts, and that’s okay. I know that you’re a big strong dude and all that but it’s okay to be in pain. If you try and suppress everything that’s going to make the pain so much worse.” He said, cupping his cheek. 

Bucky looked over at him and forced a small smile, catching his breath. “New hair? I like it.” Sam said, lightly changing the subject and Bucky smiled wider, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, Natasha did a pretty good job.” He said, feeling the short strands of hair. 

After a few minutes and another contraction Natasha returned with the doctor, who smiled down at the couple, helping Bucky to the edge of the bed to perform an examination. "You want to give birth here correct?" The brunette nodded quickly. "Like my Ma and my sister did." He assured her, a fierce maternal determination in his eyes. She smiled at him and nodded. "You're about 4 centimeters dilated, and your contractions are?" "Every five minutes." Bucky said, panting a little bit as he spoke, trying to ignore the fact that his genitals were on display. 

She nodded and smiled, "good, lines up nicely." She helped him to his feet, "now I'm going to prep the bed for a home birth, go with Sam to the couch and work through the contractions together." Bucky nodded and walked with Sam after pulling his boxers back up. The doctor stripped the comforter and sheets off of the bed, placing a rubber insulator on top of the fitted sheet, placing another one Sam gave her on top of it. She fluffed up the pillows and invited Bucky back in the room. 

6 am

Two more hours into labor and Bucky was still suffering on the bed, he was progressing, just not enough for his liking. Most of the Avengers were awake now, thanks to Natasha and the waves of Bucky's screams apparently being powerful enough to cut through drywall. The team tried to pretend like what was happening wasn't happening, but eventually everyone congregated in the couple's living room, Natasha so helpfully cleaning up the blood pools. 

Sam sat with Bucky on the bed, moving his fingers through the curly sweaty hair and did his best to keep him calm. He talked about what she was going to look like, how she was going to be 12 and a better fighter than half of shield’s agents. Bucky liked the distraction, periodically getting up and pacing the room, at one point walking out of the room and seeing everyone who gave him sympathetic looks. Bucky rolled his eyes, “you all should go back to your places, unless you really enjoy waiting around and hearing me scream every few minutes.” 

They all sort of shook their heads and he sighed, rolling his eyes again as he waddled over to the fridge to fill up his glass of water. Everyone commenced their chatting until they heard the glass shatter on the floor, turning around and finding Bucky bent over and hanging onto the fridge door handle, letting out a pained cry. Steve rushed over in a brotherly animalistic response, holding his hand and rubbing his back. If anyone could handle the bone crushing grip of a super soldier it would be another super soldier. 

After it ended Steve helped him up, ushering him back into the bedroom with Sam’s help. “Alright, no more walking around for you.” Sam said, shaking his head. “But- the water- I have to clean it up- there’s glass..” Bucky tiredly insisted, looking back. Steve chuckled and helped him down on the bed. “I’ll clean it up alright? No worries.” Bucky groaned and leaned back against the pillows. “Oh great now the fate of people’s feet will depend on Captain America’s housekeeping skills.” He teased, the blond laughing a little. “You’re such a jerk.” He retorted jokingly. “Says the punk-ass.” He grunted, shifting on the bed. 

8 am 

Bucky now considered this far worse than torture, screaming pains across his torso, not being allowed to push despite his desperate need to. It was hell on earth. Sam was trying to be nice but Bucky found himself cursing his name every other minute or so, with the colorful new pet name of “bird-fuck, mother fucker!” Everyone outside trying to keep their snickers quiet. 

8:30 am

"It's time to push." Dr. Yao said cheerily, looking down at the couple, Bucky smiled in relief before turning to Sam and quickly going. "Get out." "What?" The man asked bewildered. "Hey, he said he wanted things traditional, get a move on birdman." Natasha said, starting to move him out of the room after one last loving kiss was shared between them. 

Bucky was surrounded by women, Natasha, Sam's mom and his sister, even Pepper, and in his head he liked to imagine his own Mom and sister were there, cheering him on and kissing his forehead like his Mom did when he was sick as a kid. The feminine energy and estrogen made him feel better and stronger than any half concocted serum ever could. 

"Alright, on the next contraction, bear down with all you've got." He nodded, gripping Natasha's arm with his right hand, and a bag of sand she provided him with his left. Mrs. Wilson was sitting behind him with her hands on his shoulders to help him move forward when asked, Roxie was pressing a damp towel to his forehead, and Pepper was standing in the corner, doing her best to be supportive while seeing as little as possible. 

Sam paced outside the room, surrounded by the male avengers, his dad and his brother, hands clasped around his head. "How did old timey dudes do it?" He asked in desperation at Steve, who simply shrugged and winced as a loud scream bellowed from behind the bedroom door. "Uh well, they either chain smoked, tried to keep the other kids calm or both." Steve explained quickly, bouncing Logan on his lap. "I attempted to bust the door off the hinges when they tried to take me away!" Thor said proudly, smiling over at Steve who laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah but I wanted you there it was different." He added. 

This made Sam even more nervous. "Does he not want me there? Does he not trust me?" He asked, biting at his lip. "Like he said he wants things to be traditional, and kicking all the men out is as traditional as it gets." Steve said, standing up and rubbing his shoulder. All heads turned as Pepper half-jogged out of the room. 

"He's begging for you." She explained briefly, Sam flying in and shutting the door as the blonde stayed out, walking over to Tony and poking him in the chest. "If you ever want kids, we're fucking adopting." She said, slightly traumatized. 

"Sam... Sammy..." Bucky croaked out in desperation, reaching out for Sam when he saw him, grabbing the side of his face and pulling him in for a kiss. "I can't- I c-can't d-do it-" He choked out, tears welling in his eyes, "Of course you can!" "Not without you." He breathed out, panting heavily. Sam nodded and grinned down at him, kissing his forehead, "You totally fucking could- but I also want to be here so let's say, yeah." He said, nodding a little and Bucky let out a little laugh before being sucked back in by another contraction. 

Bucky squeezed Sam's hand and the other man didn't even attempt to move it. It was worth a broken hand. Mrs. Wilson helped him sit forward and push as hard as he could. He screamed in pain, his mind flashing frantically between past and present, the pain searing through him. "Okay! She's crowning, I need you to give a few small pushes on the next one alright? If you give another big one you'll tear." "Tear?" The couple asked in unison, both paling a little bit. "Tear what?" Sam asked bewildered. "The inner labia." Bucky felt faint. "Follow me and that won't happen- now, a few tiny pushes." 

Bucky nodded, his head resting against Sam's chest as he pushed lightly, trying to think beyond the incredibly uncomfortable feeling. His lips were pinned shut as he breathed heavily through his nose, Dr. Yao smiling. "Yes, that's great, the head is out!" She cheered, holding the small head carefully in her hand. "Alright, one last huge one and she'll be free. Are you ready?" Bucky clenched his jaw and nodded quickly, taking deep breaths, waiting for the next contraction. He screamed and leaned forward, only doing 5 of the whole 10 second push before he felt her slip away. 

He leaned forward and looked down, panting and crying as he looked down at his baby girl who let out a strong little cry, kicking her legs furiously. The doctor grinned and made sure the first thing she did was hand her to Bucky like he told her to do weeks ago. She was slimy, a little gross and purple, but holy hell was she gorgeous to them. Bucky couldn't help the tears from going down his face as he smiled down at her, hearing the loud cheers echo from outside the door and the sound of a door closing as the three other women slipped away.

Sam leaned his chin on his shoulder, looking down at her and crying as well. After a minute or so he allowed to doctor to take her, and she had Sam to cut the cord she tied off. She cleaned her off with a warm wet towel and wrapped her up in a fuzzy baby blanket and diaper, making sure to keep her in Bucky's line of sight the whole time, handing her over to Sam while she helped Bucky deliver the placenta. Dr. Yao made sure there was nothing to stitch or mend, and she helped the two fill out the birth certificate, taking her height, weight and foot prints. She made sure there was no breathing issues or heart issues, and after checking all the boxes, she let the happy couple be alone for a moment. 

Sam handed her back over to Bucky who still could not stop crying as he looked down at her. "She's perfect." He smiled, looking down at her as she opened her eyes slightly, looking up at them through little brown eyes. "Aw man, I was rooting for blue." Bucky joked softly, sniffling and wiping his own blue eyes, needing to get a better look at her without tears in the way. Sam let out a small chuckle in response, gently touching her hair with one finger, "I will kill anyone who even looks at her wrong." Sam mumbled, Bucky looking over at him. "Hey why leave me out of the action?" "You're right I'm sorry baby." He apologized, smiling and kissing his forehead. 

"I'm so proud of you y'know that? You made a goddamn life, you stuck through it, you just like- gave birth without any type of pain meds!That's amazing!" He said, doing his best to keep his voice at a whisper but was struggling. Bucky smiled and blushed a little, sinking back into the pillows, his eyes slowly fluttering open and closed. "Hey, you've had a long day. Fighting bad guys, giving birth, it's okay if you need to sleep." "But... I need to keep an eye on her- make sure she's okay-" he insisted desperately, looking up at Sam. "I've got her okay? She's going to be fine, rest up baby." Sam slowly moved Nadia into his arms and kissed his lips softly. "Sleep Bucky." He told him, Bucky nodding and quickly dozing off. 

Sam waited for him to fall asleep before slowly walking out and introducing her to everyone. He closed the door, trying not to wake him up. The Avengers all cooed and got close to her, staring down at the small baby face. Sam even kneeled down to allow the twins a good look at the baby. "She's totally healthy- 8 pounds 1 ounce, brown eyes, She's gorgeous." He told the group quietly, moving away from the door. "But mother bird is sleeping so do your best not to disturb." He said, smiling and walking around with her, everyone being able to say hi to the new little member. 

An hour or so later Bucky came crashing out of the bedroom, eyes blown wide in a panic. "Buck!" Sam shouted, walking over to him and not sure where to turn his attention first. "Where-! where- oh." He said, panting softly and looking down at her in Sam's arms. He placed her in a bassinet as he wrapped his arms under Bucky's shoulders, his knees giving out. 

"Buck, you can not leave your bed! How are you even walking right now?" "I-I didn't see her- or you I thought- I thought-" "I just left to show her around to everyone, she's okay. She's right here." He said, carrying him back to the room and laying him back down, Bucky making several faces of pain as he moved around. He helped him in, leaving go grab Nadia and returning with her, Steve helping and moving the bassinet into the room.

"He's right Bucky you can't be moving for at least a day or two, I know that seemed scary, but you have to rest up or you could risk actually being put in a hospital." He said, knowing that was the last thing Bucky wanted. He nodded and held the baby girl close, taking a deep breath and kissing her tiny forehead. Sam sighed and sat down, looking at the stain on the thigh of his pants. He swiped his finger. Blood.

"Buck are you bleeding?" He asked, standing up quickly and looking down at him. Bucky rolled his eyes a little and nodded. "Yeah duh. I have 9 months of blood stocked up in here to give her a little pillow to sleep on of course I'm bleeding." He grunted, sighing and watching Steve leave and return with the remainder of the pads he used after his own semi-traumatic birth.  "Here, you'll probably have to get some soon Sam but this should keep it good for now." 

Sam nodded in thanks and Steve stepped over, ruffling his friends now shortened hair. "I'm really proud of you Buck- you did a great job." He said, grinning and admiring the little girl for a moment before leaving. The brunette smiled to himself and continued to just stare down at his little girl who stared up at them until she started to cry for food and/or sleep and/or diaper change and/or her dad. That’s a code they had to figure out quick. 

After a mix of all four she was contently sleeping in Bucky’s arms, a new onesie on and her small tan hand in her mouth as she slept, the blanket loosely wrapped around her. “I know she might be comfier in the cot but I can’t let her go.” Bucky said, watching her move a little in her sleep. Eventually he let her rest in the bassinet, one hand resting on her little foot while Sam laid down behind him and peeked over his shoulder. They stared at her for awhile before the couple got the much needed sleep they deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow. Finished writing these whole story in like a week and a half! I think I lost my mind in the process but I don’t even care. There was a severe drought of WinterFalcon Mpreg on here which has now turned into a soft rain. 
> 
> Thanks for reading gang! Y’all are still loyal after 4 years of radio silence and it warms my heart.


End file.
